Nobody But You
by tigerlily1598
Summary: Miley forgets something important to Oliver and a fight ensues, can they work it out? Or will it be the end?Moliver


**Nobody but You**

**Ok, so the title doesn't have much to do with the story, but I had to name it so I picked this. I had the idea in my head for quite a while and just HAD to write it.**

**I don't own anything…just for the record.**

25 year old Miley Stewart walked into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of 2 years, 25 year old Oliver Oken and walked into the bedroom "Hey Ollie."

Oliver looked up "Hi…"

Miley noticed the sad/upset tone to his voice and sat down beside him "What's wrong with you?"

He sighed and stood up "If you don't know…then why should I bother telling you? It's not like you'd care anyway."

Miley followed him, getting angry at him for being this way "What are you talking about? What's gotten into you?"

Oliver shrugged "Why don't you ask Lilly? Or Jake, because you know, you spend so much time with him that clearly he's the important one here."

She glared at him "Are you accusing me of cheating on you with Jake?"

Oliver shrugged again "It would explain SO much to me Miley."

Miley turned to walk out of the house "You know what Oliver…I don't need this right now ok? If that's what you think then I can't change your mind."

Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand "Where are you going?"

Miley pulled her arm away and continued walking down the hall "Out."

Oliver ran past her and blocked the doorway with his arm so she couldn't get out. She glared at him and tried to push past him, but he was stronger then she was and he didn't move. Eventually she gave up with a frustrated groan and went into the living room.

Oliver, being smarter then your average donut, knew that going into the room at the moment would be suicide, so he sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

About 10 minutes later he got up and made his way into the living room, where Miley was still sitting with her arms folded across her chest and he walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her with one arm on either side of her on the couch.

They stayed like that until Miley finally sighed "Why won't you let me leave?"

Oliver lowered his head, resting it on her knees gently, not saying anything. Miley lowered one of her arms and ran it through his hair slowly "Oliver?"

He raised his head slowly and Miley felt her breath catch in her throat because his eyes were watering and his eyes showed so much sadness it almost broke her heart.

He finally locked his eyes on hers and muttered "Because if I let you leave, you won't come back."

Miley felt her eyes watering at his confession and she had to close her eyes for a second before asking "Why would you think that?"

Oliver hesitated before sighing "Because I don't make you happy."

Now, Miley was definitely crying. If he didn't know how happy he made her, and how much she loved him, then she wasn't being a very good girlfriend at all.

She put both on his arms and pulled him up so he was sitting beside her and hugged him "Don't say that. You make me happier then anyone I've ever been with and there is nobody on this Earth that I love more, or want to be with and I'm so sorry for making you doubt that."

Oliver smiled slightly and hugged her back. She hugged him tightly for a minute before pulling away "What were you so upset about before?"

Oliver shrugged "It's no big deal."

Miley smiled a bit "You were upset, that makes it a big deal."

He sighed "Today was my first game."

Miley gasped and covered her mouth, the guilt washing over her. His first game as a professional basketball player and she had been so busy running lines with Jake that she had missed it.

She looked over at Oliver and knew that she had messed up this time…but she was going to make it up to him.

She hugged him again "I'm so sorry…but you know, being a player, you must get a tape of the game afterwards right?"

He nodded, looking confused "Sure…it's in my bag. What about it?"

She smiled and got up, reaching into his bag and pulling the tape out, putting it into the VCR "I want to see your game…and it'll be even better because you're here beside me."

He grinned and pulled her close to her, kissing her before the game started "I love you Miles."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder "I love you too Ollie."

**So, I hope you all liked it and it wasn't completely horrible. Hope you liked it enough to review, I'll love you if ya do.**


End file.
